


She Didn't Have Time

by Potterhead2468



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead2468/pseuds/Potterhead2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna Potter was head over heels in love Lorcan Scamander. He was the perfect boyfriend, perfect fiance, the perfect father to their baby girl. He was just perfect. </p>
<p>Until he left, a week before their wedding, six months after their daughter Elizabeth was born. He left without warning, without a reason, he just left, leaving a heartbroken Lily to raise their daughter on her own. </p>
<p>Lily doesn't think she'll ever be able to move in, but will the one boy she never dreamed of meeting be able to change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Didn't Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So I'm back with another one of these songs turned stories, which I've basically fallen in love with. This one is Scorily, with past Lily/Lorcan. Anyways, I'm not going to keep you, so enjoy the story and if you've got any ideas for anything else I could write I would love to hear it. Okay, bye guys.

Lily and Lorcan dated for years, ever since 3rd year on their first Hogsmede trip, where he bought her a giant bar of chocolate and she kissed him full of joy. It was seventh year when she got pregnant, and the day they graduated was the day their daughter was born.

They lived in a small apartment in Diagon Alley, where she stayed raising Lizzie while he trained to be an Auror.

Ginny often tried to talk her daughter out of the marriage to Lorcan, kept saying he was no good and she could do better. Lily would scoff and roll her eyes, declaring that her and Lorcan were made for each other and nothing would come in between them.

Looking back on it now, Lily wished she listened to her. 

 

_~He said goodbye from the edge of the porch_

_Like she'd been some casual friend_

_He said "You're better off without me, I'm not what you need" like her momma had said about him_

_He started the car pulled out of the drive didn't waste anytime lookin back_

_She watched him go thinkin even a stranger would show more compassion than that~_

 

It happened without warning. One minute she was sitting waiting for him to come home, the next he was leaving. 

Lorcan never explained why, he just grabbed his stuff and left. She chased him down into Diagon Alley before he stopped, turning back to look at Lily.

"You'll find someone else." He promised, his voice cracking slightly, before turning on his heel and disapparated. 

 

_~She could've cried but she didn't have time_

_She had a baby to feed, a pink blanket to find, to rock their little one to sleep_

_She could've laid in bed for hours giving misery the power_

_But she didn't have time~_

 

She almost broke down in the street. Her whole life was crashing around her and if it wasn't for the crying little girl in her arms, she probably would have. 

But instead she blinked back the tears, held her daughter tightly, and marched back inside with her head held high. After all, she had to feed Lizzie and find her favorite blanket if she wanted her to fall asleep tonight.

 

_~She got a sitter and she got a job 'cause she had a promise to keep_

_Her day was a factory and evenin survival and night was exhaustion and sleep_

_Sometimes she felt life was passing her by and watching was all she could do_

_Her friends said "You gotta get outta the house and maybe you'll meet someone new"~_

 

The day after Lorcan left, Lily told her family. She didn't cry either, she just held high and spoke in the most even voice she could manage.

The news shocked the family, several people offered to hex Lorcan and Albus went so far as to say that if he ever saw him again he wouldn't come off well from the meeting. And Lily, despite herself, smiled and thanked him. 

She refused to move back home, instead taking up a job in WWW while her parents, uncles and aunts, and cousins took turns watching Lizzie.

 After about a year Rose and Roxanne, her two best friends, started to encourage her to go and find another man. They wanted her to be happy, and they also kept saying Lizzie needed a dad. Lily always shrugged them off, saying that Lizzie had more than enough dads, considering the whole family loved her like she was their own. 

But they kept pushing her, not a lot, but they mentioned it whenever they could. They never crossed the line though, they always knew when not to bring it up. 

And Lily always knew they were just trying to help. After all, she was the one that said she felt like life was passing her by and there was nothing she could do about it. 

 

_~She could've tried but she didn't have time_

_She had a five years old to feed, she had ballet class, piano lessons and t-ball little league_

_She could've laid awake for hours giving lonely nights the power_

_But she didn't have time~_

 

Even if she wanted to, Lily simply didn't have time to search for a man. Lizzie was a growing girl, and taking care of her was a full time job. 

By the time she was five, Lizzie was already taking piano lessons, had weekly Quidditch lessons, and she had ballet class in the same building Lily once had them when she was a kid.  

It was enough to overwhelm anyone, but Lizzie loved every bit of it so Lily kept it up. Even if she had to enlist the help of a few family members to get her everywhere on time.  

By the end of the night Lily would be exhausted, she would fall asleep as soon as she crawled into her bed. It left her with no time to feel lonely and upset, and for that she was grateful.

 

_~Not time, where would she find the time to trust a man again_

_Not time, for that flat tire, a crowded parking lot and then,_

_Not time, but yes have coffee with the man that got her tire fixed~_

 

It happened when she was out shopping. Lizzie was with her Uncle James and Uncle Albus, so Lily was in a bit if a rush. Not that she didn't trust her brothers, it's just they spoiled Lizzie a lot and let her get away with things she shouldn't. 

So she was rushing to get what she needed, and she almost had everything when her bag broke and everything came tumbling out. 

"Fucking hell." Lily muttered, waving her wand to fix her bag before she stared to stuff everything back in it. She had just about everything when she noticed something was missing. Her daughters birthday present, the one thing she had been searching for for weeks, something nearly impossible to find. A pair of tiny, glittery, red pointe shoes. It was the only thing she wanted, and just when Lily found them they were gone.  

Scorpius had just left his apartment to do a little stocking up for his first year as Potions teacher when a pair of red shoes landed by his feet. He wouldn't have noticed them if he hadn't been looking down, checking his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed. Curious as to what they were doing there, a knowing that surely someone would be missing them as they didn't look cheep, he picked them up and looked around for their owner. It didn't take long for his eyes to land on a head of flaming red hair, belonging to a girl squatted down as she tried to collect the belongings that were spread across the floor. Smirking, Scorpius walked closer, waiting until he was right behind her before tapping in her shoulder.  

"Excuse me Miss, are these yours?" He asked, holding out the shoes were she could see them. 

Lily, who recognized Scorpius the minute she heard his voice, slowly lifted her head and met his beautiful blue-grey eyes. They still took her breath away, just like they did all those years ago when she first him at Hogwarts. He had helped her much in the same way he was now, holding the one item she had lost when her bag broke.  

"My slippers. W-Where did you find them?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound too breathless. It wasn't her fault that she still had a stupid crush on him, it's not like she had tried to get over it for years.  

"They were on the ground over there, almost stepped on it. You should be more careful next time." Scorpius smiled as he handed them back, thinking that he had never seen a more beautiful women in the world. She seemed vaguely familiar, but he pushed the thought away figuring that they must have gone to Hogwarts together. 

The slippers now safely in her bag, Lily stood up, Scorpius sticking out a hand to help her as she did. She blushed slightly from the contact and also from the electricity she swore she could feel exchanged between them before turning to leave. 

"Wait, please, let me buy you an ice cream." Scorpius, whom had only just released Lily's hand, called after her. He wasn't sure why he was so determined to get to know her, she was just a stranger in the street after all, but he couldn't help it. There was something in her green eyes just calling to him. 

"I really shouldn't, I need to get home." Lily replied, her heart pounding even as she said the words. Did he feel the sane thing she did, is that why he was asking her to get ice cream? In the back of head two voices floated out, both of the saying the same thing. Move on, they said, and they were right. It was time for Lily to move on. So, turning around slowly she added. "On second thought, I think I can stay a few minutes." 

Scorpius' face lit up, and a wild grin spread across it. 

"Awesome. I'm Scorpius Malfoy by the way." 

"I'm Lily, Lily Potter."

 

_~She was thinking "Gosh, he's handsome"_

_When he asked_

_"Do you have kids?"_  

_She could've lied but she didn't have time, all she said was "She's five"_

_He said "I saw the car seat, I love kids, does she have your eyes"_

_And they sat and talked for hours givin destiny its power_

_She could've been afraid to fall in love that night_

_But she didn't have time~_

 

It didn't take long for the old feelings to return, after just half an hour of talking Lily could already feel herself falling for Scorpius. And then he asked the question that snapped her back to reality.  

"So, do you have kids?" Scorpius asked casually, taking a bite of his ice cream before turning to give Lily his attention. She frowned nervously, chewed on her lip for a minute, and finally answered.  

"Yeah, Lizzie. She's 5." Lily had considered lying for a minute, but she knew that sooner or later Scorpius would find out. And besides, she wasn't ashamed of her baby girl, in fact she loved her a lot. So she answered truthfully, and it made Scorpius smile. 

"I thought those slippers were too small for you." Scorpius teased. He paused for a moment before adding. "What does she look like? Does she have your beautiful green eyes?"  

"Yeah, and her fathers blonde hair." Lily nodded, feeling more relaxed now that Scorpius seemed to accept her and her daughter. A silence fell over the table as Scorpius fell into deep thought that immediately but Lily on edge again. Finally though, he raised his head to speak.  

"Are you married, to Lizzie's father?" The thought made him feel as if someone had punched him in the gut. In such a short time he had already fallen for the redhead beauty in front of him and he couldn't even imagine her with someone else.  

"No. He left me and Lizzie years ago, she was only 6 months or so old. I haven't heard from him since." Lily shrugged, talking in a casual voice as if to say she didn't care. Because honestly she didn't any more. She had spent too much time moping Lorcan leaving when she should have been celebrating.  

"Oh, that's terrible." Scorpius tried to sound sincere, but Lily could hear the sarcasm in his voice and it made her giggle.  

"Trust me, he's no big loss." She assured him, a small smile one get face which Scorpius gladly returned.  

And for the next couple of hours they sat there, until the place closed and they were forced to leave. And even then they took to strolling the streets for a while before Scorpius took her home. 

 

_~She could've been afraid to fall in love that night_

_But she didn't have time~_

 

Scorpius walked Lily all the way up to her apartment, stopping outside the door. Inside you could hear laughter, the tv, and screams all rolled into one, making it hard to distinguish any actual words. Outside it was peaceful, silent, just two people trapped in their own world.  

"I really had a great time today Scorpius." Lily whispered softly, glancing shyly up at Scorpius, who smiled back at her, one of his hands coming to rest on her cheek. 

"I did too Lily." He replied, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb, staring into her eyes as they both slowly leaned in. 

There weren't any fireworks when they kissed, but there sure were sparks flying, and for Lily that was enough. Beside, she never really did like fireworks. 

 


End file.
